Bullseye
Background Being the favored son of a crime boss has its perks, and Pawel Radomski used his father's influence and reputation to set himself up as well-trained and even better equipped vigilante. His father discovered Pawel's interest in gadgetry early but always assumed his son would use his weaponry and skills to assist with the 'family business'. After graduating from a German university, Pawel discovered that his father's criminal empire actually extended into the murky depths of human trafficking and prostitution. The discovery triggered repressed memories of his early years when he had witnessed his father abusing his mother. Although traumatic, Pawel pursued any remaining evidence about his mother who had disappeared when he was ten years old. He discovered that she had been murdered by his father after she had attempted to blackmail him. Pawel found that his long held anger towards his father now had a focus. His resentment towards his father's illicit activities had been percolating for years and had indeed fuelled his inventions and tinkering with mechanical and electrical devices. His father was initially amused with Pawel's attacks against his businesses and warehouses, but soon the attacks could not be ignored. Sometime during the next twelve months Pawel Radomski became Bullseye and his father cast him out of his inheritance. Bullseye didn't even blink at the disinheritance and continued to systematically sabotage his father and the other organized crime bosses of Poland and Eastern Europe. Personality and Motivations Pawel Radomski feels guilty about his father's activities: from the death of his mother to the many, many deaths of people who have been smuggled from Eastern Europe in the hope of a better life. He has worked hard to make himself the man he has become: from the high tech gadgetry to his athletic body and intense, one-tracked mindset. Pawel is a classic example of a driven man, and he takes no criticism from anyone although he is very judgemental of everyone around him. Quote "There's no escape for you, no matter how you grovel or beg for your life." Powers and Abilities Bullseys has no superhuman powers. He is an Olympic level athlete, and possesses exceptional strength, endurance, and stamina. His reflexes and agility represent the absolute pinnacle of human ability. He is capable of acrobatic maneuvers that would put an olympic gold medalist to shame. His accuracy as an archer is virtually unerring. He is also a highly competent strategist, tactician, and field commander. His primary weapons in crime-fighting are a long bow and an arsenal of 36 arrows carried in a back quiver. Half of them have either target or blade points, while the rest carry a wide variety of customized special heads; high explosive, acid, cable (for climbing or crossing gaps), webs and bolas (to entangle suspects), smoke and freeze arrows are just a few samples. For emergency use, Bullseye has several spare arrowheads in his costume's belt and straps, enabling him to refit the target point arrows into Trick Arrows if need be. Appearance Bullseye is known to the authorities and criminal underworld of Poland and many other European countries. His dark red armor and glistening black gauntlets are his trademarks. His armor is skin-tight and allows him to move like an Olympic gymnast, but it also contains many pockets and pouches where he keeps his various gadgets. Category:Characters Category:Polish Characters Category:Solo Heroes Category:Polish Heroes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes